La otra familia
by Asha Bojorges
Summary: Kurt y Blaine son recién casados, entre sus planes aun no están tener un hijo, todo cambia hasta que su mejor amiga les pide ayuda con un pequeño niño llamado Terry, quien les cambiara las vidas por completo.
1. Chapter 1

"_¿Por qué sentirme vulnerable al defender lo que es amar?_

_¿Cómo explicar lo inexplicable?_

_Confundimos la ilusión con la razón"._

El lugar era hermoso, todo estaba decorado de la manera más especial, todo para ese día, todo para ellos, los presentes se veían felices y orgullosos, sonreían, y mientras tanto a algunos les caían lágrimas de tan solo ver tan hermosa escena. Todo era hermoso.

- el amor es amor y nadie puede oponerse a ello. Hoy todos somos testigos de cómo hoy dos grandes personas unen sus vidas para siempre, todos somos testigos de un gran amor. Solo me queda decir que los declaro marido y marido. Novio puede besar al otro novio.

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos y gritos. Las dos personas en frente voltearon a verse con las sonrisas más grandes en sus rostros y ambos llorando.

- ¡BESO, BESO! – gritaron todos.

El moreno tomo delicadamente el rostro ajeno en sus manos y lo sostuvo temblorosamente mientras se acercaba lentamente, terminaron de juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de amor. Todos los invitados gritaron eufóricos ante esto.

- te amo – dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sollozo el castaño.

- también te amo. – el moreno sonrió y volvió a besarlo ahora tomándolo de la cadera y pegándolo lo más posible a su cuerpo.

* * *

- ¡Felicidades! Ahora ya no eres un solterón.

- gracias Emma, ¿y tú para cuando?

Emma volteo a ver su novia quien regresaba con otra bebida.

- mmm no, Mel y yo creemos en la unión libre, y estamos bien con ello.

El castaño rodo los ojos y abrazo a su amiga, tenían diferentes ideas, pero aun así se amaban.

- ¡Mira! – dijo una emocionada Mel apuntando con su dedo la gran ventana de la casa.

Blaine estaba arriba bailando y cantando como loco, se veía que estaba feliz.

- ¡TE AMO! – grito lleno de orgullo el moreno a su esposo mientras seguía bailando y dando vueltas.

- ¡TE AMO BLAINE, TE AMO! – le grito de regreso el castaño también moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

* * *

Dos cuerpos golpearon un mueble de pasillo haciendo que un jarrón con flores se tambaleara y callera al piso haciendo un fuerte ruido que se escucho por toda la casa. El castaño se rio en los labios de su, ahora, marido.

- odiaba ese jarrón. – le dijo el castaño al moreno entre besos.

Blaine metió ambas manos debajo de la camisa de su marido pegándolo a él y sin intenciones de soltarlo.

- que bueno, ahora solo quiero arrancarte todas tus capas de ropa y hacerle el amor a mi esposo.

El moreno siguió empujando el cuerpo del castaño alrededor del pasillo, llegaron al cuarto y el moreno tanteo con urgencia la manija, cuando la puerta cedió inmediatamente empujo al castaño hasta la cama. El castaño río.

- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. – dijo repetidas veces el castaño, sintiendo como el moreno recorría sus piernas con urgencia, el moreno le despojo de sus zapatos y calcetines aventándolos por el cuarto.

- yo te amo a ti y a tu cuerpo. – Blaine seguía quitándole la ropa a Kurt con urgencia.

Kurt no se quedo atrás y comenzó a empujar los pantalones de su marido. En cuestión de segundos ambos ya estaban desnudos, besándose con desesperación y tocando todo lo que tenían al paso.

El moreno extendió su brazo y tanteo en el cajo de la mesita de noche hasta que dio con el botecito de lubricante.

Instintivamente el castaño abrió sus piernas al oír la tapa del lubricarse abrirse. Blaine sonrió ante eso.

El moreno se coloco entre las hermosas, blancas y largas piernas de Kurt y las acaricio, disfrutando la sensación de sentir esa piel tan suave, le tomo una pierna y la elevo inclinándose el mismo para besarla, respiro sobre su muslo, llenándose del exquisito olor, suavemente comenzó a besarla y pasar la lengua por toda ella, concentrándose en el muslo interno. Kurt gemía sin control. Con cuidado de no dañarlo lentamente introdujo un dedo en el, moviéndolo, estirándolo, al poco tiempo se convirtieron en dos y luego en tres, hasta que la voz desesperada de su marido le grito para que lo penetrara.

Blaine no se negó, tomo las caderas de su marido alzándolas para el alinear su miembro a la entrada de Kurt. Lo penetro rápidamente gritando por la repentina estreches. Kurt grito por el delicioso dolor que rápidamente se convertía en placer. Le encantaba estar lleno con el miembro de su marido.

Blaine se detuvo, vio a los ojos de Kurt, en la obscuridad, se quedaron unos segundos así, unidos y solo viéndose, ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, el castaño suspiro y cerró los ojos, sollozo levemente y comenzó a repartir temblorosos besos sobre el desnudo hombro de Blaine. Blaine lo abrazo firmemente y lo sentó en su regazo, también comenzó a sollozar, ambos lloraron un rato.

- lo logramos, mi amor, nos casamos, nos casamos a pesar de todo, a pesar del odio de la gente que no lo quería. Lo hicimos y no hay otra cosa que me provoque más felicidad en este mundo que llamarte mi esposo. – le dijo el castaño llorando.

El moreno acerco una mano al rostro de Kurt y limpio la lagrima que apenas descendía. Lo beso.

- sí, mi amor, me case con la persona más hermosa de este mundo a pesar de todo. Te amo.

Se volvieron a besar, probando en el beso el sabor de las lágrimas del otro.

Era cierto, pasaron por mucho para poder casarse, mucha gente que no los aceptaba, muchos jueces que no quisieron casarlos solo por ser gays, miles de insultos y rechazos, pero ahí estaban, recién casados y felices. Habían vencido a todas esas personas y ahora estaban casados y más felices que nunca.

El moreno comenzó a embestir al castaño con lentitud mientras este seguía en su regazo. Kurt gimió y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Blaine.

Continuaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, en silencio mientras ambos lloraban de felicidad, todo fue lento, dulce y lleno de amor.

* * *

El sonido de su celular despertó a Blaine, se apresuro a contestar no queriendo que este despertara a su marido también.

- _bueno_.- se refregó los ojos con cansancio.

_- Blaine, soy Emma. Necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedes venir a mi apartamento? Es urgente. _

Blaine suspiro, ¿Qué querría su amiga? ¿Por qué lo molestaba justamente en la mañana después de su boda? Pero había dicho que era urgente.

_- está bien, llego en 30 minutos. _

_- gracias. _

Se dejo tirar a la cama, suspiro desesperado, volteo a ver a su marido quien seguía durmiendo profundamente, le acaricio suavemente la pierna desnuda, sonriendo cuando se movió ligeramente aun dormido. Le dio un suave beso y se levanto.

Se cambio y le escribió una nota a su marido. Salió al apartamento de Emma.

* * *

- ¿Por qué Emma? – pregunto un poco enojado el moreno.

- porque solo tú me puedes ayudar.

- ¿Qué no tiene papá?

- no tiene a nadie Blaine, si no, no te estuviera pidiendo ayuda. – trataba de convencer Emma. – por favor, necesitamos alejarlo de su madre, lo tenía encerrado en la casa, tres días sin comer y nadie sabía nada de su mamá, ella no puede cuidarlo es una maldita drogadicta.

- pero ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora? Me acabo de casar y ya me quieres meter a un chamaco.

- por favor, te lo suplico, no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir.

Blaine suspiro. Era su amiga, y los amigos se ayudaban.

- está bien, pero solo por un tiempo. – se refregó los ojos. – a Kurt no le va a gustar esto.

- gracias, voy por el niño. – dijo feliz Emma parándose del sofá.

- ¡Hey! A todo esto ¿Cómo se llama el niño?

- Terry. – le grito ella.

Blaine se quedo en la sala, pensado en que excusa inventarle a su marido, Kurt se enojaría y mucho.

Emma regreso con un pequeño, un niño de a lo mucho 6 años. Blaine lo vio, era hermoso, delgado de tez clara, su cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las orejas, tenía una mirada muy tierna y dulce, el niño era hermoso.

- Terry, te presento a Blaine, vivirás con él un tiempo en lo que tu mamá se recupera, ¿ok?

El niño asintió.

- hey, campeón ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Terry. – dijo bajito el niño.

- bueno Terry, es hora de irnos. Estarás bien conmigo lo prometo.

El niño se relajo un poco y tomo la mano de Blaine para seguirlo.

Terry quería a su mamá, quería irse con ella, pero le habían dicho que su mamá estaba mal y tenía que estar en el hospital un tiempo, el quería mucho a su mamá y quería que estuviera bien, si no tenía que verla por un tiempo estaba bien, ya no quería verla así de mal. Y Blaine parecía buena persona, le agradaba Blaine.

Blaine miro por el retrovisor a Terry, suspiro, definitivamente Kurt lo mataría cuando llegara.

**¡Hola! Bueno, sé que no es buena idea empezar otro fic cuando ni siquiera he seguido con los otros, pero esta idea me rondaba por la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo.**

**Lo bueno es que ya salí de la escuela y ahora solo presento un examen el sábado y soy libre ¡yayyy! Y bueno pues ya podre escribir y actualizar todos mis fics. **

**Bueno este fic está inspirado en una película, es de mis favoritas, la amo. Le estoy cambiando unas cosas.**

**La canción del principio es de la película también y se llama "Tu Amor" de Benny Ibarra. Cada capítulo habrá una parte de la canción. **

**En fin, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews. **

**Síganme en Twitter. AshaLupita**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"No te alejes sin mirarme, __trata de aceptarme_

_pues yo solo busco que me quieras tal y como soy_

_ya se que nadie es perfecto"_

Tu amor - Benny Ibarra

El lujoso audi rojo aparco en el estacionamiento de la casa Anderson-Hummel, el moreno presiono los botones para que lo vidrios se cerraran y los seguros se alzaran. Suspiro y dio vuelta para ver a Terry quien veía con miedo y curiosidad todo.

- bien… llegamos, Terry, este será tu hogar durante todo este tiempo en lo que tu mamá se recupera. – le dio una sonrisa reconfortante al niño y el niño sintió más tranquilidad al ver que Blaine era alguien bueno.

Blaine bajo del carro y se dio la vuelta para abrirle el carro al niño y ayudarlo a bajar, Terry se aferro a su mano y no la soltó, el niño sentía que se perdía y con Blaine a su lado se sentía guiado.

Con demasiado silencio y mucha cautela, Blaine ingreso a su casa, el niño repetía los movimientos de Blaine. Si Blaine no hacia ruido seguro era porque queria que él tampoco hiciera ruido, al menos esa era la lógica de Terry.

Blaine se deslizaba por el pasillo de la entrada pegado a la pared, antes de dar vuelta asomo la cabeza para ver si su esposo no estaba en la sala o por ahí cercas. Se sentía como adolecente que llega a las 12 a su casa y no quiere ser visto por sus padres. Terry permaneció todo momento detrás de el.

Blaine dio luz verde para avanzar, aun con Terry detrás de el, pero antes de que él pudiera salir por completo del pasillo…

- ya te vi Anderson. – esa era la voz disgustada de su marido.

- ¡Cariño! – dijo Blaine tratando de no sonar sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Anderson? ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme solo en nuestra primera mañana de bodas? Me debes una explicación. – kurt estaba parado frente a él con su bata puesta, se veía apenas se había parado.

- lo siento, enserio no quise, pero es que Emma me hablo diciéndome que necesitaba mi ayuda, que era urgente y ella es nuestra amiga y se oía algo desesperada y fui, lo siento.

- e ¿ir con tu amiga es más importante que estar con tu esposo en su primera mañana como E-S-P-O-S-O-S? – dijo haciendo claro énfasis en la palabra "esposos"

- no, lo siento, pero ahhhhhh. Kurt por favor no te molestes. Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

- ¿ahora qué? – el castaño hizo un puchero que en otros momento a Blaine le hubiera parecido tierno de no ser porque en estos momento le daba miedo la reacción de su esposo.

Blaine no dijo nada, no encontró la palabras adecuadas para decirle, se limito a jalar a Terry del brazo, quien seguía detrás suyo sin moverse, y lo puso enfrente de el para qué Kurt pudiera verlo.

Terry vio nervioso al hombre castaño frente a el, le dio miedo de que lo fuera a echar a la calle. Bajo la mirada, le había dado ganas de llorar.

El castaño vio fijamente al niño, como si no supiera que fuera, necesitaba hablar a solas con su marido.

- ¿JENNY? – grito a su señora de servicio.

En unos segundos una señora de edad un poco avanzada salía de un pasillo que parecía dirigir a la cocina.

- ¿dígame, señor? – dijo Jenny cortésmente.

- Jenny, necesito que lleves al niño al jardín trasero para que juegue un rato, por favor. – dijo con un tono de voz calmada, pero Blaine lo conocía bien y sabia que ya estaba en problemas.

Jenny asintió rápidamente y fue a tomar la mano del niño, quien rápidamente se fue con ella.

En cuanto Kurt oyó los pasos suficientemente lejos de donde estaba volteo a ver a Blaine con una mirada mortal.

- ¡¿Qué es eso Blaine?! – dijo tratando de no gritar.

- es un niño – Blaine trataba de sonreírle lo más tierno posible, pero no estaba funcionando.

- no me salgas con tonterías, Blaine. ¿Qué hace el aquí?

Blaine entendió que no le serviría darle vueltas al asunto, decidió ir al grano.

- su nombre es Terry, no sé bien de donde viene. Emma me hablo esta mañana para que fuera que necesitaba ayuda, cuando llegue a su apartamento me dijo que el niño es su vecino del edificio de enfrente, su amiga lo encontró solo y encerrando en su casa, dice que llevaba ahí metido tres días sin comida y nada, su vecina no pudo mas, dice que todas las noches gritaba por su mamá. – Blaine suspiro para poder seguir hablando. – la amiga de Emma le pidió ayuda para cuidar al niño y esconderlo de su madre, su madre es una drogadicta.

- y ¿Por qué no lo cuido Emma?

- porque la mamá de Terry las conoce, si busca a su hijo con ellas seria con las primera que iría y no solo ella, de hecho internaran a su madre tan pronto la encuentren, pero el señor con el que siempre anda seguro buscara a Terry y no quieren que se lo lleve, el hombre no tiene buenos negocios. Quieren proteger al niño y nosotros somos lo amigo de Emma y Melisa, por eso nos pidieron ayuda.

Kurt se dejo caer al sillón con un gran suspiro.

- no. – fue lo único que el castaño dijo.

- ¿Qué?

- no, Blaine. No podernos cuidar a un niño, nos acabamos de casar, es nuestro primer día como casados y ya me traes un niño. No, Blaine, NO. – el castaño estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- por favor, Kurt. Te lo suplico, no podemos simplemente botar al niño a la calle.

- … Blaine, incluso si yo aceptara, eso es un delito, no podemos tomar al niño y simplemente quedárnoslo, aunque sea por un tiempo y por su bien, si su madre lo busca y lo encuentra aquí nos puede demandar por secuestrarlo y lo siento cariño, pero yo no quiero pasar mi luna de miel en prisión.

- Kurt, por favor, te prometo que si pasa cualquier cosa, lo que sea se lo damos a Emma y que ella y Mel se encarguen del problema, no nosotros. No somos malas personas, siempre damos una mano a quien lo necesita y Terry…. Ahh ¿viste a Terry? ¿Viste como esta? está muy delgadito y todo temeroso, no podemos abandonarlo cuando somos con los únicos que cuenta.

Kurt se levanto, no muy contento, del sillón.

- está bien, Anderson, se queda. Pero te lo advierto, no lo quiero cerca de nuestra habitación, ni de mi estudio, ni de mis cosas.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a su cuarto.

Blaine se dejo tirar por completo en el sillón. "¡Genial!, es mi primer día de casado y ya hice enojar a mi esposo" pensó Blaine.

* * *

Peter, el jardinero, vio a Jenny en el jardín y a un niño sentado en el pasto no haciendo nada en especial. Se acerco a Jenny.

- ¿de dónde sacaste a ese chamaco, Jenny? – pregunto Peter sentándose a lado de ella.

- no lo sé, el señor Blaine lo trajo y el señor Kurt me pidió que lo trajera a jugar, creo que querían platicar.

Terry estaba sentado en el pasto, arrancándolo mientras pensaba a donde iría si Blaine y el otro señor lo echaban de ahí.

Blaine salió de la casa al jardín trasero, se acerco a Terry.

- ¿estás bien, Terry? – el niño levanto la mirada hacia Blaine y Blaine pudo ver que el niño estaba mas triste de cómo lo conoció.

- si. – dijo tímido.

- ven Terry, te mostraremos tu habitación. – le tendió la mano al niño.

- ¿no me van a echar?

Blaine se sorprendió, podría ser un niño de 6 años, pero al parecer no era nada despistado.

- Claro que no. Tú te quedaras aquí, como habíamos quedado ya.

- es que el otro señor se veía molesto conmigo. – Terry jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

- no, Kurt no estaba molesto contigo, lo estaba conmigo, hice algo en la mañana que le molesto, por eso estaba molesto, pero no era contigo.

Terry se animo un poco y sonrió.

- ¿mejor, amigo?

Terry asintió y tomo la mano de Blaine para caminar de vuelta a la casa.

- Jenny, Peter, el es Terry se quedara un tiempo con nosotros así que Jenny necesitamos un habitación para él.

- si señor, voy por un juego de sabanas y listo.

- ok, te esperamos en la sala. – Blaine se fue a la casa de Terry de la mano.

Peter y Jenny se quedaron viéndolos.

- no me gusta esto, Peter.

Peter asintió.

- sí, lo sé. Ya sabemos las preferencias y mañas de los señores, no le vallan a querer hacer algo al niño.

- no digas eso, esperemos que no. Aun así hay que estar checando al niño, tratar que no se quede solo con ellos.

Peter asintió y Jenny se fue para prepara el cuarto del niño.

* * *

Blaine y Terry aun esperaban en la sala, en lo que Jenny terminaba de limpiar la habitación para el niño.

Kurt bajo de las escaleras con unos pants y una camiseta. Se detuvo a ver como Blaine jugaba con el niño, de quien ya no recordaba su nombre. Se acerco a ellos.

- hola. – saludo.

Blaine dejo de jugar con Terry y lo volteo a ver.

- Hola, cariño. Mira te presento, el es Terry. Terry el es mi esposo, Kurt.

Kurt estiro su mano y tomo la del niño en forma de saludo, vio la duda pasar por la cara del niño.

- ¿ustedes dos son pareja?

Kurt cerró los ojos, no, no estaba listo ni de humor como para explicarle al niño porque ellos dos eran pareja y porque eran dos hombres y no un hombre y una mujer y porque eso estaba bien.

En si no estaba listo para el rechazo del niño, aunque era algo estúpido, puesto que Terry tenía 6 años, pero aun así esperaba que Terry comprendiera que eso no era malo.

**¡Hey! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y los follows, me alegra que les haya gustado. **

**Vale Asencio, aquí se explica porque Emma no lo pudo cuidar :D**

**Espero que les guste y cualquier duda háganmela saber. También cualquier error que haya cometido. **

**Espero sus Reviews :D. **


End file.
